The invention pertains to a method for realising a group call in a digital radio network wherein a plurality of mobile subscribers participating in the group call roam within the area of at least one base station. The method is specifically designed for a trunking network, which is typically an organisation network in which all channels are in the use of several organisations and in which the subscribers have, in addition to their own subscriber numbers, group numbers indicating the subscriber group the particular subscriber belongs to. According to the method, subscribers participating in the group call are guided one by one to talk on the same radio channel.
In known (analogous) trunking radio networks realisation of a group call is based on the use of the tangent as a switch: by pressing the tangent, the transmitter switches on, and the subscriber may communicate on the channel. Pressing the tangent also mutes the earphone of the subscriber apparatus. Each subscriber may attempt to communicate whenever he or she so wishes, and it is thus possible that several subscribers attempt to communicate simultaneously without one another's knowledge. As a result, everybody's speech becomes blurred. As the earphone of each speaker is mute, he or she does not know that the channel is congested.